videosubtitlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends Season 1 Episode 2
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:02068 --> 00:00:03,301 You don't understand. 2 00:00:03,503 --> 00:00:06,529 For us, kissing is as important as any part. 3 00:00:06,740 --> 00:00:08,207 Yeah, right! 4 00:00:10,877 --> 00:00:12,071 You serious? 5 00:00:13,079 --> 00:00:14,068 Oh, yeah. 6 00:00:14,314 --> 00:00:17,750 - Everything is in that first kiss. - Absolutely. 7 00:00:17,951 --> 00:00:20,511 For us, kissing's an opening act.. 8 00:00:20,720 --> 00:00:23,848 like the comedian you have to sit through.. 9 00:00:24,057 --> 00:00:26,082 before Pink Floyd comes out. 10 00:00:29,362 --> 00:00:32,593 And it's not that we don't like the comedian. 11 00:00:32,832 --> 00:00:37,963 It's just that that's not why we bought the ticket. 12 00:00:39,739 --> 00:00:44,005 The problem is, no matter how great the show was.. 13 00:00:44,244 --> 00:00:47,736 you girls are looking for the comedian again. 14 00:00:48,014 --> 00:00:52,883 We're in the car, fighting traffic, just trying to stay awake. 15 00:00:54,888 --> 00:00:57,789 Word of advice: Bring back the comedian. 16 00:00:58,024 --> 00:01:02,723 Or next time you'll find yourself listening to that album alone. 17 00:01:07,434 --> 00:01:09,868 Are we still talking about sex? 18 00:01:11,204 --> 00:01:13,297 The One With the Sonogram at the End 19 00:02:01,421 --> 00:02:03,355 No, it's good. It is good. 20 00:02:03,556 --> 00:02:07,185 It's just that Doesn't she seem a little angry? 21 00:02:07,393 --> 00:02:08,724 Well, she has issues. 22 00:02:10,597 --> 00:02:11,655 Does she? 23 00:02:11,865 --> 00:02:14,390 Try to live with "Mr. I'm Evolving." 24 00:02:15,668 --> 00:02:21,664 He's out while she's home getting the mastodon smell out of the carpet. 25 00:02:22,142 --> 00:02:25,236 Marsha, see, these are cave people. 26 00:02:26,246 --> 00:02:28,441 Okay, they have issues like: 27 00:02:28,915 --> 00:02:32,282 "Gee, that glacier's getting kind of close." 28 00:02:32,485 --> 00:02:35,818 Speaking of issues, isn't that your ex-wife? 29 00:02:36,022 --> 00:02:37,853 - No. - Yes, it is. Carol, hi! 30 00:02:38,124 --> 00:02:42,220 Okay. Yes, it is. I'll catch up with you in the Ice Age. 31 00:02:42,428 --> 00:02:44,157 - Can I stay? - No. 32 00:02:58,811 --> 00:03:00,506 - Hi. - Hi. 33 00:03:08,288 --> 00:03:11,052 - Is this a bad time? - No, it's.. 34 00:03:11,257 --> 00:03:13,487 the Stone Age. 35 00:03:15,695 --> 00:03:19,495 You look great. I hate that. 36 00:03:20,400 --> 00:03:23,801 Sorry. Thanks. You look good too. 37 00:03:24,003 --> 00:03:26,631 Well, you know, in here, anyone who.. 38 00:03:28,408 --> 00:03:29,739 stands erect.. 39 00:03:33,079 --> 00:03:35,980 - What's new? Still a - A lesbian? 40 00:03:37,884 --> 00:03:41,615 You never know. How's the family? 41 00:03:42,055 --> 00:03:47,049 - Marty's still totally paranoid. - Carol, why are you here? 42 00:03:48,861 --> 00:03:51,591 - I'm pregnant. - Pregnant. 43 00:03:59,239 --> 00:04:02,697 She didn't leave in such a hurry after all. 44 00:04:02,909 --> 00:04:07,608 This is the Three's Company episode with a misunderstanding. 45 00:04:10,450 --> 00:04:13,317 Then I've already seen this one. 46 00:04:14,420 --> 00:04:16,115 Are you through with that? 47 00:04:16,389 --> 00:04:19,085 Sorry, the swallowing slowed me down. 48 00:04:20,460 --> 00:04:22,257 Whose ball of paper is this? 49 00:04:22,495 --> 00:04:26,397 Mine. I wrote a note to myself, then I didn't need it. 50 00:04:26,599 --> 00:04:29,625 So I balled it up and now I wish I was dead. 51 00:04:31,170 --> 00:04:36,198 She already fluffed that pillow. You already fluffed It's fine. 52 00:04:36,676 --> 00:04:40,339 I just don't wanna give them any more ammunition. 53 00:04:40,546 --> 00:04:44,676 Parents can be cruel about the flatness of a child's pillow. 54 00:04:46,419 --> 00:04:49,752 Relax, you do this every time. The place looks great. 55 00:04:49,956 --> 00:04:53,448 You got a lasagna here that looks good enough.. 56 00:04:53,660 --> 00:04:55,321 to avoid touching. 57 00:04:58,665 --> 00:04:59,927 Monica? Hi! 58 00:05:01,868 --> 00:05:04,336 Monica, you're scaring me. 59 00:05:05,672 --> 00:05:09,039 I mean, you're all chaotic and twirly, you know? 60 00:05:09,509 --> 00:05:10,669 Not in a good way. 61 00:05:12,545 --> 00:05:18,381 Calm down. You don't see Ross getting twirly every time they come. 62 00:05:18,618 --> 00:05:22,349 That's because my parents think Ross can do no wrong. 63 00:05:22,555 --> 00:05:24,420 You see, he's "The Prince." 64 00:05:24,657 --> 00:05:28,149 They had some big ceremony before I was born. 65 00:05:31,764 --> 00:05:34,460 - What? - Ugly Naked Guy got a ThighMaster. 66 00:05:39,472 --> 00:05:42,908 - Has anybody seen my engagement ring? - It's beautiful. 67 00:05:47,814 --> 00:05:51,045 Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! 68 00:05:51,250 --> 00:05:53,047 No, don't touch that. 69 00:05:55,455 --> 00:05:59,858 Like I wasn't dreading tomorrow enough, having to give it back. 70 00:06:00,059 --> 00:06:05,224 "Hi, Barry, remember me? I'm the girl that stomped on your heart." 71 00:06:05,431 --> 00:06:08,662 Now I must return the ring without the ring.. 72 00:06:08,868 --> 00:06:11,803 which makes it so much harder. 73 00:06:12,605 --> 00:06:14,698 Easy, we'll find it. Won't we? 74 00:06:15,775 --> 00:06:18,801 Look, it's gonna be okay. You'll give it back.. 75 00:06:19,011 --> 00:06:23,072 - and we'll eat ice cream. - Okay. It's a pear-shaped diamond 76 00:06:23,282 --> 00:06:26,445 Any diamond ring we find, we'll run it by you. 77 00:06:28,721 --> 00:06:32,623 - When did you have it last? - Doy, right before she lost it. 78 00:06:35,094 --> 00:06:37,722 You don't get a lot of "doy" these days. 79 00:06:39,565 --> 00:06:41,931 I know I had it this morning. 80 00:06:42,135 --> 00:06:45,263 I know I had it when I was in the kitchen with 81 00:06:45,571 --> 00:06:46,902 Dinah? 82 00:06:49,842 --> 00:06:53,300 - Oh, don't be mad. - You didn't. 83 00:06:53,513 --> 00:06:57,779 - Oh, I'm sorry. - I gave you one job! 84 00:06:59,118 --> 00:07:01,780 But look how straight those noodles are. 85 00:07:02,588 --> 00:07:07,184 That's not how you look for an engagement ring in a lasagna. 86 00:07:09,595 --> 00:07:11,062 I just can't do it. 87 00:07:12,432 --> 00:07:15,993 Boys? We're going in. 88 00:07:24,444 --> 00:07:25,433 Hi. 89 00:07:27,346 --> 00:07:30,747 - That is not a happy "hi." - Carol's pregnant. 90 00:07:30,950 --> 00:07:32,417 I found it! 91 00:07:34,687 --> 00:07:37,850 What? 92 00:07:38,224 --> 00:07:39,452 Yeah. 93 00:07:40,493 --> 00:07:45,123 Do that for two hours, you might be where I am about now. 94 00:07:46,098 --> 00:07:49,295 That puts that whole pillow thing in perspective. 95 00:07:51,637 --> 00:07:54,105 How do you fit into this whole thing? 96 00:07:54,407 --> 00:07:57,035 Carol and Susan want me to be involved. 97 00:07:57,243 --> 00:08:01,907 But if I'm not comfortable with it, I don't have to be involved. 98 00:08:02,148 --> 00:08:06,482 - It's totally up to me. - She is so great. I miss her. 99 00:08:11,591 --> 00:08:15,925 - What does she mean by "involved"? - Your job is done. 100 00:08:18,064 --> 00:08:19,793 And the most enjoyable. 101 00:08:21,734 --> 00:08:23,634 Phoebe, say something. 102 00:08:23,870 --> 00:08:27,203 They want me to go down to this sonogram thing.. 103 00:08:27,406 --> 00:08:29,033 with them tomorrow. 104 00:08:29,242 --> 00:08:31,369 Remember when life was simpler.. 105 00:08:31,577 --> 00:08:34,011 and she was just a lesbian? 106 00:08:35,181 --> 00:08:37,581 Those were the days. 107 00:08:38,084 --> 00:08:41,679 - What are you gonna do? - I have no idea. 108 00:08:41,888 --> 00:08:45,654 No matter what I do, I'm still gonna be a father. 109 00:08:55,601 --> 00:08:57,831 This is still ruined, right? 110 00:09:03,743 --> 00:09:07,144 Martha Lugwin's daughter is gonna call you. 111 00:09:09,949 --> 00:09:13,578 - What's that curry taste? - Curry. 112 00:09:17,890 --> 00:09:20,950 I think they're great. I really do. 113 00:09:21,227 --> 00:09:24,287 The big Lugwin had a thing for you. 114 00:09:24,497 --> 00:09:27,989 - They all had a thing for him. - Oh, Mom. 115 00:09:28,267 --> 00:09:30,497 Why is this girl going to call me? 116 00:09:30,703 --> 00:09:36,573 She just graduated, and she wants to be something in cooking or food.. 117 00:09:36,809 --> 00:09:39,209 I told her you have a restaurant 118 00:09:39,412 --> 00:09:44,042 - I don't have, I work in a restaurant. - They don't have to know that. 119 00:09:48,020 --> 00:09:51,615 - Ross, help me with the spaghetti. - Yes. 120 00:09:51,824 --> 00:09:55,521 Oh, we're having spaghetti. That's easy. 121 00:09:56,696 --> 00:09:58,630 We were going to have lasagna. 122 00:09:58,831 --> 00:10:01,766 - I love lasagna. - We're not having it. 123 00:10:02,768 --> 00:10:05,862 Then why bring it up? He latches on. 124 00:10:08,007 --> 00:10:10,805 This will sound unbelievably selfish.. 125 00:10:11,010 --> 00:10:14,776 but did you plan to bring up the baby/lesbian thing? 126 00:10:14,981 --> 00:10:17,506 It might take the heat off of me. 127 00:10:20,620 --> 00:10:24,317 That Rachel. We saw her parents at the club. 128 00:10:24,523 --> 00:10:26,616 They were not playing well. 129 00:10:26,826 --> 00:10:29,021 I won't say what they spent.. 130 00:10:29,295 --> 00:10:31,786 but $40,000 is a lot for a wedding. 131 00:10:34,734 --> 00:10:38,636 At least she had the chance to leave a man at the altar. 132 00:10:41,574 --> 00:10:44,543 - What's that supposed to mean? - Nothing. 133 00:10:44,910 --> 00:10:47,902 - It's an expression. - No, it's not. 134 00:10:48,114 --> 00:10:51,413 Don't listen to her. You've always been independent. 135 00:10:51,717 --> 00:10:54,049 Even when you were a chubby kid.. 136 00:10:54,253 --> 00:10:57,381 and you had no friends, you were just fine. 137 00:10:58,891 --> 00:11:02,088 You'd read alone in your room. Your puzzles.. 138 00:11:05,765 --> 00:11:09,599 People like Ross need to shoot for the stars. 139 00:11:09,835 --> 00:11:12,668 With his museum and his published papers. 140 00:11:12,905 --> 00:11:16,306 Others are satisfied with staying where they are. 141 00:11:16,509 --> 00:11:18,943 These people never get cancer. 142 00:11:20,079 --> 00:11:23,139 They're happy with what they have, content.. 143 00:11:23,349 --> 00:11:25,374 like cows. 144 00:11:27,219 --> 00:11:28,652 Cows, Dad? 145 00:11:29,188 --> 00:11:31,952 She knows how much I love cows. 146 00:11:34,460 --> 00:11:38,556 I read about women trying to have it all, and I thank God.. 147 00:11:38,831 --> 00:11:41,823 our "Harmonica" doesn't have that problem. 148 00:11:43,369 --> 00:11:47,999 - I'm telling you, you'll be fine. - Thank you, Daddy. 149 00:11:48,974 --> 00:11:52,205 Oh, so this does work. 150 00:11:55,214 --> 00:11:57,842 So, Ross, what's going on with you? 151 00:11:58,951 --> 00:12:03,820 Any stories? No news, no little anecdotes to share with the folks? 152 00:12:07,293 --> 00:12:10,694 Look, I realize you guys have been wondering.. 153 00:12:10,930 --> 00:12:13,990 what exactly happened between Carol and me. 154 00:12:14,200 --> 00:12:16,964 And so, well, here's the deal. 155 00:12:19,004 --> 00:12:20,437 Carol's a lesbian. 156 00:12:22,641 --> 00:12:24,939 She lives with a woman named Susan. 157 00:12:26,846 --> 00:12:29,542 She's pregnant with my child. 158 00:12:30,549 --> 00:12:33,541 She and Susan are going to raise the baby. 159 00:12:37,656 --> 00:12:39,214 And you knew about this? 160 00:12:47,366 --> 00:12:49,027 Folks are really that bad? 161 00:12:50,202 --> 00:12:52,796 Well, you know, these people are pros. 162 00:12:55,007 --> 00:12:56,497 They know what they do. 163 00:12:56,709 --> 00:13:00,736 They take their time. They get the job done. 164 00:13:02,348 --> 00:13:05,476 They say that you can't change your parents. 165 00:13:05,751 --> 00:13:08,879 Boy, if you could, I'd want yours. 166 00:13:10,689 --> 00:13:11,678 Must pee. 167 00:13:13,392 --> 00:13:15,292 It's worse when you're twins. 168 00:13:15,494 --> 00:13:17,485 - You're a twin? - We don't speak. 169 00:13:17,696 --> 00:13:20,688 She's this high-powered, driven, career-type. 170 00:13:20,900 --> 00:13:23,733 - What does she do? - She's a waitress. 171 00:13:25,070 --> 00:13:27,630 - Identical? - People say we look alike. 172 00:13:27,840 --> 00:13:29,205 But I don't see it. 173 00:13:30,276 --> 00:13:33,336 You guys, I kind of gotta clean up now. 174 00:13:33,546 --> 00:13:36,447 Chandler, as an only child, you don't have this. 175 00:13:36,649 --> 00:13:39,982 No, although I did have an imaginary friend.. 176 00:13:40,252 --> 00:13:42,049 who my parents preferred. 177 00:13:44,290 --> 00:13:46,417 Hit the lights, please. 178 00:13:53,599 --> 00:13:55,396 How long was I in there? 179 00:13:56,468 --> 00:14:00,996 - I'm just cleaning up. - Oh, you need any help? 180 00:14:02,808 --> 00:14:04,332 Okay, sure. Thanks. 181 00:14:10,049 --> 00:14:11,073 Anyway.. 182 00:14:12,184 --> 00:14:15,347 So you nervous about Barry tomorrow? 183 00:14:15,888 --> 00:14:17,253 A little. 184 00:14:19,091 --> 00:14:20,422 A lot. 185 00:14:21,694 --> 00:14:24,185 So, got any advice? 186 00:14:24,430 --> 00:14:27,627 You know, as someone who's recently been dumped. 187 00:14:28,767 --> 00:14:32,328 You may wanna steer clear of the word "dumped." 188 00:14:33,672 --> 00:14:37,870 Chances are he's gonna be this broken shell of a man. 189 00:14:38,110 --> 00:14:43,412 You should try not to look too terrific. I know it'll be hard. 190 00:14:45,618 --> 00:14:49,952 Or I'll go down there, and I'll give Barry back his ring. 191 00:14:50,222 --> 00:14:54,818 And you can go with Carol and Susan to the ob-gyn. 192 00:14:56,729 --> 00:14:59,220 You've got Carol tomorrow. 193 00:15:00,065 --> 00:15:03,762 - When did it get so complicated? - Got me. 194 00:15:04,470 --> 00:15:07,098 - Remember being in high school? - Yeah. 195 00:15:07,306 --> 00:15:09,866 Didn't you think you'd meet someone.. 196 00:15:10,075 --> 00:15:12,475 fall in love, and that'd be it? 197 00:15:17,516 --> 00:15:19,848 - Ross? - Yes. Yes. 198 00:15:22,354 --> 00:15:26,256 Man, I never thought I'd be here. 199 00:15:32,698 --> 00:15:34,188 Me neither. 200 00:15:51,583 --> 00:15:53,915 Sorry I'm late. I got stuck at work. 201 00:15:54,119 --> 00:15:57,714 There was this big dinosaur thing. Anyway.. 202 00:15:58,390 --> 00:15:59,379 Hi. 203 00:16:00,659 --> 00:16:03,924 - You remember Susan. - How could I forget? 204 00:16:05,264 --> 00:16:07,892 Hello, Susan. Good shake, good shake. 205 00:16:09,969 --> 00:16:12,767 So, we're just waiting for? 206 00:16:12,972 --> 00:16:15,304 - Dr. Oberman. - And is he? 207 00:16:15,507 --> 00:16:17,475 - She. - Of course, "she." 208 00:16:19,178 --> 00:16:23,171 Is she familiar with our special situation? 209 00:16:23,449 --> 00:16:27,545 - Yes, and she's very supportive. - Okay, that's great. 210 00:16:29,088 --> 00:16:30,282 No, I'm Oh. 211 00:16:31,724 --> 00:16:33,055 Thanks. 212 00:16:53,245 --> 00:16:54,940 That opens my cervix. 213 00:17:01,720 --> 00:17:03,711 - Barry? - Come on in. 214 00:17:04,590 --> 00:17:06,581 - Are you sure? - It's fine. 215 00:17:06,792 --> 00:17:08,987 Robbie's gonna be here for hours. 216 00:17:12,698 --> 00:17:14,393 So, how are you doing? 217 00:17:15,601 --> 00:17:16,590 I'm.. 218 00:17:17,903 --> 00:17:19,302 I'm okay. 219 00:17:20,606 --> 00:17:23,268 - You look great. - Yeah, well. 220 00:17:23,976 --> 00:17:26,444 Dr. Farber, Jason Greenspan's gagging. 221 00:17:26,678 --> 00:17:29,511 Be right there. Be back in a second. 222 00:17:34,787 --> 00:17:36,482 I dumped him. 223 00:17:54,840 --> 00:17:58,037 So, how's this all gonna work? 224 00:17:58,243 --> 00:18:01,076 The baby grows in a special place inside 225 00:18:01,280 --> 00:18:02,338 Thank you. 226 00:18:02,548 --> 00:18:06,712 I mean, how's this gonna work, you know, with us? 227 00:18:07,052 --> 00:18:10,021 When important decisions have to be made? 228 00:18:10,389 --> 00:18:13,688 - Give me a "for instance." - Well, I don't know. 229 00:18:13,892 --> 00:18:17,328 - How about with the baby's name? - Marlon. 230 00:18:17,529 --> 00:18:20,123 If it's a boy. Minnie, if it's a girl. 231 00:18:22,234 --> 00:18:23,826 As in "Mouse"? 232 00:18:25,370 --> 00:18:26,701 As in my grandmother. 233 00:18:27,573 --> 00:18:30,701 Still, you say "Minnie," you hear "Mouse." 234 00:18:32,711 --> 00:18:34,372 How about..? 235 00:18:34,913 --> 00:18:36,346 How about Julia? 236 00:18:37,182 --> 00:18:39,742 - Julia. - We agreed on Minnie. 237 00:18:39,952 --> 00:18:42,614 We agreed we'd spend our lives together. 238 00:18:42,855 --> 00:18:45,517 Things change. Roll with the punches. 239 00:18:46,258 --> 00:18:48,226 I believe Julia's on the table? 240 00:18:51,196 --> 00:18:52,720 Sorry about that. 241 00:18:55,767 --> 00:18:58,327 So, what have you been up to? 242 00:18:58,537 --> 00:19:00,937 Oh, not much. 243 00:19:01,607 --> 00:19:04,098 - I got a job. - That's great. 244 00:19:05,444 --> 00:19:06,968 Why are you so tan? 245 00:19:09,948 --> 00:19:11,916 I went to Aruba. 246 00:19:12,117 --> 00:19:14,847 Oh, no. You went on our honeymoon alone? 247 00:19:15,154 --> 00:19:16,212 No. 248 00:19:19,725 --> 00:19:21,420 I went with.. 249 00:19:22,895 --> 00:19:24,624 - Now, this may hurt. - Me? 250 00:19:24,830 --> 00:19:25,922 No. 251 00:19:28,867 --> 00:19:29,993 I went with Mindy. 252 00:19:30,702 --> 00:19:31,828 Mindy? 253 00:19:32,905 --> 00:19:34,566 My maid of honor, Mindy? 254 00:19:34,773 --> 00:19:37,708 Yeah, we're kind of a thing now. 255 00:19:42,147 --> 00:19:43,978 You got plugs! 256 00:19:44,183 --> 00:19:47,050 Careful. They haven't quite taken yet. 257 00:19:47,452 --> 00:19:49,283 And you got lenses. 258 00:19:50,088 --> 00:19:53,023 You hate sticking your finger in your eye. 259 00:19:53,225 --> 00:19:54,692 Not for her. 260 00:19:58,564 --> 00:20:01,055 Listen, I really wanted to thank you. 261 00:20:01,700 --> 00:20:03,190 Okay. 262 00:20:04,002 --> 00:20:08,837 A month ago, I wanted to hurt you more than I've ever wanted to. 263 00:20:09,041 --> 00:20:11,032 And I'm an orthodontist. 264 00:20:12,945 --> 00:20:16,472 You know, you were right. I thought we were happy. 265 00:20:16,715 --> 00:20:18,546 We weren't happy. 266 00:20:19,351 --> 00:20:21,319 But with Mindy.. 267 00:20:22,054 --> 00:20:23,885 now I'm happy. 268 00:20:25,123 --> 00:20:26,385 - Spit. - What? 269 00:20:26,592 --> 00:20:28,059 Me. 270 00:20:30,562 --> 00:20:31,927 Anyway.. 271 00:20:33,198 --> 00:20:38,261 I guess this belongs to you. Or maybe some day Mindy. 272 00:20:38,470 --> 00:20:40,870 Like she'd settle for that. 273 00:20:45,043 --> 00:20:47,273 Yeah, that's true. 274 00:20:47,479 --> 00:20:51,176 But I think it's a nice ring.. 275 00:20:51,383 --> 00:20:55,251 and thank you for giving it to me. 276 00:20:56,054 --> 00:20:58,420 Thank you for giving it back. 277 00:21:00,759 --> 00:21:02,158 Hello! 278 00:21:05,831 --> 00:21:09,267 - Please, what's wrong with Helen? - Helen Geller? 279 00:21:10,602 --> 00:21:14,094 - I don't think so. - It's not gonna be Helen Geller. 280 00:21:14,306 --> 00:21:17,537 - Thank you. - No, I mean, it's not Geller. 281 00:21:18,443 --> 00:21:19,910 It'll be Helen Willick? 282 00:21:20,445 --> 00:21:25,576 No, actually, we talked about Helen Willick Bunch. 283 00:21:26,952 --> 00:21:29,614 Wait a minute. Why is she in the title? 284 00:21:29,888 --> 00:21:31,253 It's my baby too. 285 00:21:31,456 --> 00:21:34,653 Really? I don't remember you making any sperm. 286 00:21:37,396 --> 00:21:40,024 And we all know what a challenge that is. 287 00:21:40,799 --> 00:21:44,599 - You two, stop it. - She gets a credit. I'm in there too. 288 00:21:44,803 --> 00:21:50,537 Helen Willick Bunch Geller? I think that borders on child abuse. 289 00:21:50,776 --> 00:21:54,610 Of course not. I'm suggesting Geller Willick Bunch. 290 00:21:54,813 --> 00:21:59,216 See what he does? He knows no one's gonna say all those names. 291 00:21:59,451 --> 00:22:01,976 They'll call her Geller. He gets his way. 292 00:22:02,187 --> 00:22:04,348 My way? You think this is my way? 293 00:22:04,556 --> 00:22:08,151 Of all the ways I ever imagined this moment being.. 294 00:22:08,427 --> 00:22:12,022 this is not my You know what? This is too hard. 295 00:22:12,264 --> 00:22:14,960 Knock, knock. How are we? Any nausea? 296 00:22:15,167 --> 00:22:17,067 - A little. - Just a little. 297 00:22:18,804 --> 00:22:23,673 I was wondering about the mother-to-be, but thanks for sharing. 298 00:22:23,909 --> 00:22:27,367 - Lie back. - You know what? I'm gonna go. 299 00:22:27,579 --> 00:22:31,948 I don't think I can be involved in this family thing. 300 00:22:42,794 --> 00:22:45,490 - Oh, my God! - Look at that. 301 00:22:45,731 --> 00:22:47,198 I know. 302 00:22:57,609 --> 00:22:59,770 Well, isn't that amazing? 303 00:23:03,281 --> 00:23:05,681 What are we supposed to be seeing here? 304 00:23:06,785 --> 00:23:11,415 I don't know, but I think it's about to attack the Enterprise. 305 00:23:14,726 --> 00:23:17,661 If you tilt your head and relax your eyes.. 306 00:23:17,863 --> 00:23:20,730 it kind of looks like an old potato. 307 00:23:21,400 --> 00:23:23,834 Then don't do that, all right? 308 00:23:25,737 --> 00:23:28,729 Monica, what do you think? 309 00:23:31,543 --> 00:23:33,704 - Are you welling up? - No. 310 00:23:33,912 --> 00:23:37,211 - You are. You're welling up. - I'm not. 311 00:23:37,416 --> 00:23:39,976 - You're gonna be an aunt. - Oh, shut up. 312 00:23:41,486 --> 00:23:45,354 Hi, Mindy. Hi, it's Rachel. 313 00:23:45,557 --> 00:23:49,323 Yeah, I'm fine. I saw Barry today. 314 00:23:49,528 --> 00:23:54,192 Yeah, he told me. No, it's okay. Really, it's okay. 315 00:23:54,466 --> 00:23:57,958 I hope you two are very happy. I really do. 316 00:23:58,303 --> 00:24:01,932 And, Min, you know, if everything works out.. 317 00:24:02,140 --> 00:24:05,940 and you guys get married and have kids.. 318 00:24:06,178 --> 00:24:09,306 I hope they have his hairline and your nose! 319 00:24:14,352 --> 00:24:18,379 That was a cheap shot, but I feel so much better now!